When
by Tinted Amber
Summary: Athrun x Yzak, One-Shot, Fluff Yzak's pov on many times he has spent with Athrun. For Skweeshy xD


When I first met you, you greeted me kindly, a warm smile upon your lips. You held out your hand to shake mine, at first, I held back, but accepted. You told me your name was Athrun, I told you my own name, Yzak, before turning to leave you. That was a long time ago, but I didn't forget. Time has passed since then, and I don't deny, we both found ourselves becoming closer to each other, and before long, I knew I'd fallen. Fallen for you, in love, with the person I least expected.

When we first kissed, you told me it was unlike anything you've ever done. I remember my cheeks heating up in a hot blush. You smiled, I turned away, and you told me how cute I looked when I blushed. I called you an idiot, and that only led to you pulling me into another warm kiss. It was a moment I told myself never to forget.

When we first made love, you and I, it started off as a kiss, a gentle one that grew more passionate by the second. You were struggling to push me down on the bed as you placed hungrier kisses down my neck. We both struggled for dominance, but in the end, it was you who ended up mounting me. And it was you who left me out of breath, crying out your name. Afterwards, I remember lying close by your side, clinging to you as your chest rose and fell in exhaustion. We stayed there, side by side for long moments, without saying a word, until you spoke up. "I love you, Yzak." You'd whispered to me, leaving one final kiss on my forehead.

When we had first watched the sunset together, you'd dragged me to your favorite place upon a high hill to sit with me. You said it was one of your favorite things, and you wanted to show me how pretty it could be. We sat beside each other, your arm around me waist, and your head on my shoulder. You smiled, playfully pushing me down into the grass and among the cherry blossom petals that had fallen from above. You nuzzled my neck, kissing it lightly before turning to gaze into my eyes. I felt your hand reach up and trace a finger down the scar on my face. It sent a shiver shooting down my spine, but I didn't mind.

When you'd first gotten sick, you begged for me to stay beside you, to keep you company while you got better. It seems I did a lot more than keep you company. I was the one doing all your work as well as looking after you. Everyday I'd check your temperature and everyday you got better. I gave you a quick kiss on the lips before I went home that night. The next day, I couldn't believe it. I woke up, and I felt horrible. It seems that I'd caught your cold, but lucky for me, you were over soon enough, and promised too look after me.

When you'd gotten depressed, your whole day gone wrong, I was the one there at your side, trying to bring a smile back to your lips. I couldn't help but worry; I'd never seen you that way before. Your eyes were clouded with tears; I whispered your name, trying to get you to look at me. But all you did was turn away, afraid to let me see you now. I whispered your name again, and before I knew it, your arms were wrapped around me, your face buried into my chest as you let your tears fall. I hugged you back; stroking your hair and telling you that everything would be all right.

When you first asked me to dance, you dragged me out, wrapping your arms around my waist, stepping lightly. I had no idea you were a good dancer at all; I guess its just another thing you are good at. And even though I had no skills at dancing, you were patient with me, taking things one slow step at a time. We stayed out late that night, dancing under the stars and the moon, everything was perfect.

And still now, to this day, your still showing me unconditional affection like you always have, still showing me love, still watching sunsets together, and we're still looking after each other when we're both down. And still, showing me things that I never had thought possible. I couldn't have asked for anything else in this world, you fill in all my empty spaces. I love you, Athrun Zala.


End file.
